


You Look Better In My Clothes

by nosmilenoservice



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shitty Writing, based off a tiktok i saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosmilenoservice/pseuds/nosmilenoservice
Summary: Harry and Louis go after the same jacket at the thrift store.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	You Look Better In My Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this steaming pile of garbage :>

Louis always liked to be home for the holidays. 

He could escape from the hectic rush of university life and relax back at home with his siblings, and his mom, and he'll never admit it, but his childhood bed. He misses home so much when he's far from it. 

Even though he had made wonderful friends and memories at uni, he still needed time for himself and his family at least once a year. 

He had been settled at home for about a couple days when Lottie asks him to come with her to shop for clothes for a date she has on the weekend, claiming the girl she's going with wants to be a fashion major and uni and will kick her ass to the curb if I show up in something ugly. 

Louis teased her but said yes anyway, pride more than anything showing in his smile.

Louis takes their big family van with stickers stuck to the windows that smells like baby food and drives them to a thrift store close by. 

Their mum only lets them go with a promise to bring back some pie for a bakery nearby. 

Lottie and Louis separate as they enter and search different racks, calling each other over and holding up clothes and shoes and asking the other's opinion. 

They're having fun, laughing at each other's jokes and talking about their school life. 

Louis' missed this.

As Louis gets close to the back of the store, he spots the most beautiful Levi's jean jacket he's ever seen in his life. 

It's a light denim, with a white fluffy inside and a couple pockets in the front. Louis loves it. 

He eyes the price tag, only $20.00 for something that would probably be triple that in store. Louis loves it even more. 

"Hey, Lots, come look at this!" Louis puts back the shirt he's looking at and walks towards the jacket.

As soon as he reaches out to grab the jacket, another hand reaches to grab it too.

Louis' hand collides with the other hand, he looks up to see who would dare to lay a hand on jacket he clearly got to first, and he's met with an absolutely otherworldly gorgeous man. 

His eyes are green, a beautiful mix of light and dark jade. A straight nose, pale skin, and the prettiest pair of lips Louis' ever seen on a man. His hair is a chocolate color with ringlets at the very ends. It's almost shoulder length, and looks to be like the man is growing it out. He looks young, around Louis' age.

Who is this guy?

They stare at each other for a second, clearly startled by their meeting. 

Then all of a sudden, the man smirks and says in the deepest, smoothest voice Louis' ears have ever heard: "I believe I saw this first, love." 

The butterflies that erupt in Louis' stomach are dramatic and uncalled for. 

Seriously, who is this guy?

"Well, I believe I saw this first," Louis argues, pulling the jacket closer to him, narrowing his eyes. He now realizes how much taller the man is then him, a good couple inches, and Louis can't deny that he likes taller men.

Still, he's not going to give up this jacket because of some extremely attractive guy, who probably has a partner and most likely doesn't want anything to do with Louis. 

The man's smirk widens. 

"I believe that's not exactly true," he says, gently pulling at the jacket. 

Louis rolls his eyes. 

"I didn't ask what you believe is true and what isn't. Sorry, Curly, this jacket is rightfully mine, " Louis sasses. He tilts his head to the side and smiles sweetly.

The man chuckles, looking down and running a hand through his hair. Louis realizes he wants to do the same thing. 

"The rightful owner is about four inches taller than he says he is," the man sasses back, smiling wide at Louis' shocked expression and eye roll. 

"Yeah, hilarious, mate, a short joke. Doesn't change the fact that it would probably fit better on me," Louis says. 

Before the man can get a word in, Lottie is calling Louis over from the other side of the store. 

Louis huffs and lets go of the jacket, knowing he doesn't have much time to argue about it. He's here for her anyway, he can buy another jacket when he gets back to uni. 

"Alright, well, you win," Louis reluctantly says, "enjoy it."

"I will," the man smiles wide, winking at Louis and watching him walk to Lottie with a blush on his face. 

"What the fuck was that, Louis Tomlinson?! I didn't know you flirted with every man you meet," Lottie bombards him as soon as he gets to her. 

"I wasn't flirting, shut up. We grabbed the same jacket even though I clearly saw it first, but I gave it to him anyways because I'm a good samaritan," Louis scoffed. 

Lottie laughs at him and shakes her head, mumbling dummy. 

Louis watches subtly as the man checks out with the jacket and searches for Louis' face in the store before he leaves. Louis hides behind a rack of little boy's clothes just to be a dick. 

They browse a bit more and Louis forgets about his encounter, fussing over Lottie and which clothes she should wear to the date. 

They pick up a skirt and a pair of pants for Lottie, a couple shirts and a new pair of shoes. 

They check out and leave already discussing what type of pie to bring back home. 

When they get to the car, Louis sees a bag hanging on the driver's side of their car. 

"What...?" Louis mumbles, confused, he comes closer to the bag and realizes the jacket from the store is inside of it. 

He furrows his brows and pulls the bag inside the car. 

"Where'd you get that bag?" Lottie asks when he's settled in his seat. 

"Um, it was hanging on the handle of the door. It has the jacket in it, from the store," Louis explains, laughing halfway through because did that guy really buy it for him?

He realizes the receipt is laying on stop with something written in red pen. 

"What's this?" he questions again. 

He reads it. 

I lied. 

You saw it first. 

\- H

It's followed by a number. 

"Oh my god, Lou, that is so cute!" Lottie gushes, "you have to call him!" 

All Louis can do is blush and stammer. 

Louis thinks about H for the rest their trip out, and Lottie pesters him to text the guy back as soon as they get home.

If Louis texts him and ends up having to go back to the thrift store to buy new clothes for his date on Friday, no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb pls help me <3
> 
> comment if you want another chappie. 
> 
> happy late new year i love u.


End file.
